Puzzles and Stones
by Cheeky-eyes
Summary: When Yugi was 11, whose to say it's not possible that he could have been accepted into a Wizarding school? And if he did, what could have happened and how would the story have been influenced?
1. Every story has a beginning

_Hey all. Yeah it's me with a new fic when I really should be working on others but; here is an YGO/HP crossover with a twist. The twist is that Yugi and the gang are invited to Hogwarts when they really were 11 years old. So Yugi has the puzzle, but nothing has happened yet. It may have been done somewhere before but eh. How many of them have you actually read?_

'…' _Thoughts._

"…_.." Speech._

' _Yugi to Yami' _

'_Yami to Yugi'_

_Since most people, including me, don't know Yugi's mother's name or what happen to his Dad, I have come up with names for them. And Ryou's parents too._

_Yugi's Mom: Alice Muto._

_Yugi's Dad: Jim Muto._

_Ryou's Mum: Mildred Bakura._

_Ryou's Dad: Michael Bakura._

The beginning of an era 

**xxxx**

A quill moved along a giant parchment. Names of hundreds of students were filling up, going under what year they would be able to join. Two professors were looking at this year's list of names.

"This is interesting," mumbled Professor McGonagall as she looked through the list of new students. She was a stern lady, rather prim and proper. But she did a kindly air about her; just get on her bad side she seemed to say.

"Ah, I see you have noticed the students from Japan," said Professor Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling. He was a very old man, judging by the look of him. A long, flowing white beard that reached a good way down his body swayed slightly as he moved. Half moon spectacles half hid his eyes and he had an impressive aura, one just radiated respect and wisdom. McGonagall's mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find her words.

"Why here?" asked McGonagall finally, a frown forming on her stern face. "Why don't they go to one of the Japanese Wizarding schools?"

Hogwarts had many students from different ethnic backgrounds but this was the first time she could recall students coming directly from overseas.

"I do believe I know their parents, though admittedly not very well," explained Dumbledore. "It has been awhile since their graduation after all and I was only a teacher then."

McGonagall's eyebrows flew up, but none the less she accepted it. Dumbledore always had a reason and right now she could tell that although that was the truth, there was something he was hiding.

**xxx**

_It was a pretty normal day for Yugi though perhaps not one of the best normal days. He had gone down to the arcade to play some games but, as usual, his tormentors had turned up and forced him to run away. It was something a normal, shy eleven-year-old had to deal with. At least, that's what everyone thought he was a normal eleven-year-old._

_But the truth was Yugi was as far from normal as it was possible to be and life as he knew it was going to change._

"Hello Yugi," said Alice Muto brightly as her son walked in the door. "How was your day?"

Yugi cast her a glance before looking away. He was a small boy, far to small and far to young looking for his age. Though he was eleven, he looked like he was eight. And with tricoloured hair like his, that reached up into physically impossible spikes he looked like a walking bully magnet. Which is unfortunate because although he was small, he was very shy and quite which is what truly drew the bullies to him. But he was a kind boy, so he would never tell anyone what was happening. Everyone just happened to figure it out. His mother looked nothing like him, she was tall and had a stocky build, unlike her son's small, slight build. Her hair was a brownie blonde, not in the traditional Japanese style. She seemed to get that from her English Mother. But Yugi did inherit his eye colour from her, a brilliant amethyst that shone and radiated kindness.

"It was ok…I guess," whispered Yugi.

His mother gave him a sympathetic look and turned back to making dinner. She always seemed to make something really good when he was upset, or she was guilty. To reasons unfathomable to Yugi, she seemed rather distracted and maybe a little guilty. Yugi frowned at her.

"What's up Mum?" he asked curiosity. He knew she would never do anything to hurt him, if not consciously then defiantly sub consciously.

As if on cue, a large, grey barn owl flew through the window. Yugi cried out as the owl came up to him and stuck its foot out. Attached to it was a letter…_addressed to him. _Yugi, who was a little worried that the large bird would bite him, swallowed and cautiously removed the letter from the owl's claw. The letter was surprisingly heavy and seemed to be made of parchment. The address was written in neat, curly writing with green coloured ink.

_Mister Yugi Muto_

_The second bedroom on the second floor._

_Turtle Game Shop_

_Domino_

_Japan._

"Well finally!" said Alice with a sigh of relief.

Yugi tore his gaze away from the oddly addressed letter and starred at his mother. _What was going on?_

"You knew this was coming?" asked Yugi in disbelief. "You knew an…an…_owl _of all thing…was going to leave me…this!?!"

Alice fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Well…" Alice started.

**Xxx**

Pendu the owl soured through the air. The thought of the letter for Dumbledore that was tied securely to claw made him want to ruffle its feathers in pride. He liked to believe he was the favourite delivery owl! Sounds below drifted up to him… the sound of a drunken father fighting with his son once more. The owl flew a little lower, now filled with dread at the thought of his destination. He really didn't want to get hurt! Dumbledore would be crushed if his 'favourite' owl was hurt…hopefully. He swooped down and flew through the window, fearful of what would happen next. The father and son just stared, well the son did.

'I suppose that this is normal, all this fighting. I'm guessing though that owls don't usually interrupt them. But not me, I _always_ deliver my message! Dumbledore is counting on me,' Pendu thought with superiority.

The son was still staring.

'Well take the letter off me already…' thought Pendu irritably.

All the boy heard was a hoot of impatience. Pendu rolled his eyes. Pity owls can't talk…Finally, but hesitantly, the boy took the letter.

'Finally, I'll be going now, Dumbledore may need me!' Pendu hooted as he flew off.

'That was wired,' thought Joey, looking at the strange post he had received in a equally strange manner.

**xxx**

It was the Tomb keeper's job to oversee the tomb, and all mighty Pharaoh. But how would he do this in England? At a strange school none the less.

"Sister, I don't understand," whined Marik. "Why must I go?

"It is your job to protect the Pharaoh, and if he is in England, you go to England. Besides, I thought you wanted to get out of here." Isis **(1)** answered calmly.

"Yeah, but…" Marik trailed off and frowned thoughtfully.

He did want to get out of here after all… 

"Alright, I'll go," he said finally. "But note that I am not happy about this!"

Isis rolled her eyes and smiled

"Sure you aren't," she said, her smile widening. "Thank you, Marik. Now our family's task can be completed."

_Unknown to Isis was Marik's thoughts. Or more specifically, his darker side's thoughts. For the past few years, a darkness had been growing inside of him, and had woven itself into a separate entity. _

**xxx**

Seto looked at his tutor with hate. The tall eleven year old had been sitting in the classroom for only 20 minutes and already his sharp blue eyes had glazed over in boredom. For the pass year, he had been working as hard as he possible could, if not harder, just to please the ass of a man who adopted him. Just as he thought he might pass out from exhaustion an owl flew in through the window.

'Oh great I'm seeing things now.' He thought to himself.

The owl flew around the room for a bit and then stopped in front of him, putting its leg out. A letter was attached to it. It was addressed:

_Seto Kaiba_

_The Study on the third floor_

_Kaiba Mansion_

Domino 

_Japan._

Inside was a letter saying he was invited to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. _What the…_

'Ok… I'm not sure if this is real or not but it's an excuse to get out of here. So I'll take it.' He thought.

His finally tutor turned around, missing the owl completely. Seto winced. A chilling thought struck his over tired mind.

'But what of Mokuba?'

**xxx**

Ryou looked at his letter in shock. His father, who was home for once, looked like he would pass out at any given moment. His twin sister, Amane **(2) **looked at her own letter with shock. Their Mother had gone to the phone.

"So… what exactly does this all means?" asked Amane.

"Umm… that there is a school of magic that we are invited to?" replied Ryou uncertainly.

Michael Bakura had known his wife was a witch, but she had sworn not to use her powers anymore. With the line of work he was in, magic was something that you _didn't_ mess with! The ancients he had been studying while on his archaeologist digs had gotten it right, in the end; seal it off and leave it alone! Said wife had also said that it was remote that both twins would have powers, apparently she was a half witch as it was.

"As soon as your Mother gets off the phone she is explaining this!" snarled their father, not knowing why exactly he was angry.

Ryou and Amane exchanged glances and nodded. In the kitchen, a conversation could be heard.

"Yes Alice, that's right, just now…. Oh you two…Wonderful… Oh I'm so excited for them…. That's a great idea, yes let's all meet at Diagon Ally… There are others? Invite them too... Oh are you? Dumbledore asked you too…Uh huh. … Ok… All right…10:00 am at the Leaky Cauldron… See you there! Bye!"

The mother, Mildred, disconnected the phone. She looked up at her family and smiled.

**xxx  
**

Yugi watch as his Mother went off to answer the phone. He picked up a puzzle that his Grandfather had given it to him His grandfather had said it was from Egypt. It was three dimensional, made of pure gold and it was rumoured that the puzzle had never been completed by anyone.

'I've heard many stories of Egypt, one day I'll visit,' thought Yugi as he tried to finish the puzzle.

It had been three years since he had gotten it. If he had been listening to his Mother he would have heard of her plans to meet with others at Diagon Ally. In the kitchen Alice hung up the phone.

'Maybe Yugi will stop being so shy if he meets others who are going to Hogwarts. Well, I can at least hope,' she thought as she walked back into the lounge.

"I suppose your wondering about that letter," she said walking in.

Yugi looked up and snapped out of his thoughts of pyramids and deserts.

"Well…kinda," he said, his mind still on his puzzle.

Alice sat down and paused before she could find the words to begin.

"Well, you see… I went to Hogwarts, and so did your Father and your Grandfathers on your Father's side and so on. In fact, that's where I met your Father," Alice giggled as she a few fond memories surfaced in her mind. "I went to Hogwarts because my Father was travelling at the time and had settled in England. My name was put down because even though I was to go to one here in Japan, England was far more convenient. Since your Father and I both went your name has been put down….You're a wizard." Alice explained jerkily.

Yugi, who hadn't been concentrating looked up sharply, his attention grabbed.

"I'm a what?" he asked, not sure he had heard correctly.

"A wizard. You have noticed there were times when something unexplainable would happen. Haven't you?" asked Alice.

"Well, yeah I guess," said Yugi, still unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Don't worry, you heard right. You're a wizard," said Alice, inwardly wondering how long it would be before he was convinced. "Your Father, Grandparents and I are all wizards and witches too."

Yugi's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Cool! So when does the term start?" Yugi asked.

Apparently it didn't take long for the information to digest.

"September first. We will leave next week for England to get your supplies and meet some friends of mine," Alice answered as she left the room to start dinner.

**xxx**

"Yugi, are you packed?" His Mother's voiced drifted up from downstairs.

"Yep," Yugi answered cheerfully as he shoved some more clothes unceremoniously into his suitcase.

He was excited. It was a chance for him to start anew, and get away from all the bullies at his old school. That was reason enough to be happy. Suddenly Yugi was hit with a very unpleasant thought,

'But…what if what happened at my old school happens there?'

'I guess I'll have to wait and see. I'm sure it can't be all that bad. It's a new country for crying out loud! Actually, I'm sure I'll be fine,' he thought half-heartedly in a vain attempt to convince himself.

"Yugi come on, we have to pick some people up," Alice called.

Yugi frowned.

'Who are we picking up?' he thought.

He shook his head. He was about to find out.

"Ok, I'm coming!" he called.

**xxx**

In the car Yugi and his parents were driving away from the airport and towards the town square.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.

The man at the wheel was Yugi's father. He was a small man with black hair. His hair, while not quite as spiky as his own father's and sons was, definitely had a lift of it's own.

"To pick up two of your new class mates," Jim explained. "And I think one went to your school." He added.

Yugi winced.

'Please don't be Ushio; please don't be Ushio. Or Joey, please don't be Joey either! Please, please, plea… Oh no.'

And sure enough, to Yugi's dismay, was it Joey Wheeler. He was with some strange brown haired boy he didn't know. By the looks of it, they were fighting.

'Well I'm in for a fun ride,' Yugi thinks sarcastically.

As Yugi was thinking about his doomed fate his Mother had opened the door and talked to the boys.

"Yugi, can you move over?" His Father asked as his wife talked to their two guests.

Yugi said nothing as he moved over. The car door then opened. Yugi looked up. It was that brown haired boy.

"Hi," Yugi somehow managed shyly. The boy just grunted. Joey hopped in the car after him.

"So you're going too huh Yugi?" asked Joey, pointing out the obvious.

Yugi nods in agreement and grimaced. The boys say nothing.

"Well, Seto-" Alice starts to say.

"I would rather you call me Kaiba." Kaiba states flatly.

Alice blinked. 'What an odd child,' she thought.

'No one deserves to call me by my real name. No one has in a year.' Kaiba thinks to himself.

"Alright then, Kaiba, what school did you use to go to? Yugi and Joey went to the same one," said Alice as she tried to start a conversation. _Tried and failed._

"I didn't," Kaiba says coldly.

An awkward silence fell upon the car. Nobody said anything for the rest of the trip.

**xxx**

The bar they entered was shabby, to say the least. Witches and wixards huddled together in groups, and some sat alone. A typical bar setting. If the kids hadn't had known any better, they was no way of telling it was a Wizards bar. Except for the odd beverages it was selling.

"Alice, so good to see you," a voice called over the noise of the bar. No one payed any attention to it.

"Mildred, oh it's been so long! And are these your kids?" Alice asked. She gestured to two white haired children following their mother. A boy and a girl. They were around the same height, but the boy was almost withdrawn, scared and shy. The girl looked confident, and able to hold her own. You could tell the two were twins though.

"Yes, this is Ryou, my son and his twin sister Amane." Mildred said pointing at each one in turn.

"Are these the others you were talking about?" Mildred asked, referring to Kaiba and Joey.

"Yes and-" Alice starts as she is interrupted by the barkeeper. He had stopped what he was doing completely.

"Bless my soul," said Tom breathlessly.

"Oh my... Look who just entered," Alice whispered with awe.

There, standing next to a giant of a man, was none other than Harry Potter…the boy who lived.


	2. Welcome, to Diagon Ally!

And I finally update! --' Sorry, I did have most of this chapter written, but then we had our exams and when I finally sent it to my beta, she had it for a couple of weeks. (Don't worry Keshia, I still love you!) Anyway, as soon as she sent it back (about a couple of hours ago) I updated as soon as I could! So enjoy, the next chappie should be up soon as it is the holidays, my beta and I no longer have an excuse!

Oh yeah, and I replaced the content in the first chappie, nothing major changed so no need to reread it, my beta also sent that back. 

Enjoy, I present to you the second chapter of Puzzles and stones.__

**Welcome, to Diagon Ally.**

Everyone in the bar turned to gawk at the small eleven-year-old boy. Next to him was a giant man that couldn't possibly be human he was that tall! But he did have a kindly face that was framed by a big bushy beard and he seemed to be well known so none of the children screamed.

"So… who's that?" Joey asked dumbfounded.

Yugi, who had been trying to escape from his new classmates, was right next to Harry.

"Tom, I need a room for young 'Arry 'ere," said Hagrid, breaking the silence.

Then the volume turned back up and what appeared to be everyone in the bar rushed forward to shake hands with the famous wizard and knocked Yugi out of the way and he fell to the floor. After fifteen minutes the bar returned to normal leaving a flustered and confused eleven-year-old boy.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter… Welcome back," said Tom.

"Ah, Mildred and Alice! It's bin a while since I seen yiz two!" Hagrid roared happily. "And are these your kids?"

"No, these two boys are new students I'm taking to school, my boy is well. Somewhere," Alice said looking around for Yugi.

"Mine are the twins, Ryou and Amane," Mildred said as she pointed out each twin respectively.

As the conversation went on Yugi looked up at the famous wizard. He was small, but not as small as Yugi himself was. His black, messy hair was pretty much all over the place without looking as if he hadn't tried to do anything about it. His green eyes were slightly hidden by a pair of glasses that rested on his face. But the strangest thing about him was on his forehead, a lightning bolt scar peaking out of his hair, peering to the world.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter. How do you do?" Harry said a little deflated.

"H-Hi, I'm Yugi… Do you know what t-that was a-about?" Yugi stammered.

Harry looked relieved.

"Here, let me help you up," Harry said as he offered his hand.

Yugi took it and got up. When that wizard had been knocked to the ground, he hadn't had the chance to get up as everyone had crowded around Harry leaving him no room to get up.

"Are you going to H-Hogwarts?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Yeah, are you? Cause, no offence, you look too young," Harry asked.

"Yeah," Yugi replied softly. "And don't worry, I get it a lot."

Harry laughed.

"I bet you do, so you are eleven then?" he asked. Yugi nodded

"Yugi, there you are. And I see you've met Mr Potter," Alice said cheerfully, approaching the boys.

"Come now, there are school supplies to get. Would you like to join us Hagrid, Harry?" Mildred offered.

In the background Yugi heard Joey and Seto, or was it Kaiba, fighting.

"I'd luv teh," Hagrid beamed. "I trust yiz know deh way?"

"Come boys," Alice said, walking to the back of the pub.

"Right, two up, three across," Hagrid muttered as he tapped the respective bricks.

When he was done the bricks began pulling back on themselves, revealing the alley behind.

"Welcome," Hagrid said, "to Diagon Alley. Where would you like to go first?"

The boys all gaped in wonder, including Kaiba. It defiantly dispelled any doubts any of them had.

" Don't you think money may be a good thing Hagrid?" Alice asked as she began to walk towards a huge white building.

"Ah yes, Gringotts," Mildred said dreamily. "It's been a while."

**xxxx**

The sights around them were absolutely mind blowing. Nothing could have prepared them for their first glimpse of the Wizarding world. Owls were hooting and the sounds of the busy street filled their ears. Strange shouts of merchants calling out their products rose above the rest, products like, _broom polish, polish your broom for not only a smoother ride but shiner one. _And_ gnome repellents. There is no need to physically de-gnome your garden. Guaranteed to work! _

"Joey, do you have your key?" Alice asked as they walked along the busy street.

Joey grunted and pulled out a big silver key. How Alice had known he had one was a bit of a mystery.

"Good. Don't lose it," said Alice kindly, but sternly.

As they approached the bank the boys looked up at the sign above the door.

_Enter stranger but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours._

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more then treasure there._

"Charming," Kaiba muttered.

"You would be mad trying to rob it," Hagrid muttered loud enough for him companions to hear.

As they entered the marble hall, a pair of Goblins bowed them in. Joey walked up to Yugi and whispered just loud enough for him to hear,

"Hey look! Someone as short as you," said Joey said a little unkindly.

Yugi paled slightly. 'He's going to bully me at Hogwarts, just like before I know it,' Yugi thought frantically.

Harry frowned. There was something about Joey's comment and Yugi's reaction that made him feel as if they hadn't been friends in the past, or would be anytime soon.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The Goblins don't look too friendly, do they?" Yugi pointed out with a small laugh.

"Not really… Hey Hagrid! Do I even have a vault?" Harry asked.

Hagrid turned around to look at Harry.

"What... oh, o' course! You didn't think your parents would leave you penniless, did ya?" Hagrid cheerfully replied.

Harry mutely agrees.

"So why are Goblins working here?" Joey asks a little too loudly.

"They need work too, don't they?" Hagrid asks, not at all ruffled by the volume of the rather rude question.

"Ah, I guess," Joey hastily answered; shrinking back as a few Goblins start glaring at him.

"Don't mind the Goblins Joey. They aren't the nicest creatures on the planet as it is," Alice tells him in a quieter voice.

Meanwhile at the back of the group, Harry was walking with Yugi

'He's the first person I've ever met that talks to me normally. Well, not gapping at me because I'm 'famous' or not talking to me because he wants to bully me. Like Dudley, or required to, like I guess Hagrid is. Though I think Hagrid would anyway, but still,' Harry thought happily.

"So, how long have you known that you're a wizard?" Harry asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the pair.

"Not too long," Yugi replied in a small voice.

"Yeah, me neither. Is here that much different then Japan? And why are you coming to Hogwarts if you live there?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well… My Mum and Dad went there and so I guess that's why my name's down. And I don't think I can compare yet," Yugi answered with no more confidence or enthusiasm then before.

It was the most he had said to anyone besides his parents for the whole trip. That was as much as they could have said because Hagrid and Yugi's Mum called them over. They all followed the Goblin down to the banks interior.

"Careful now, its gunna be a bumpy ride," Hagrid warns the small wizards.

Kaiba gave him a look of disbelief, but that was dispelled after the 'ride' began. The way it twisted and turned through the underground was indeed sickening, no one complained when the ride was over, no one but Joey that is.

"Oh cool! Let's go again!" he said while bouncing up and down.

His soon to be classmates stared at him.

"What?" he questioned as the adults smiled, amusement printed on their faces.

"Vault number 789," the Goblin said as he took the key out of his pocket and opened the vault.

Amane went forward with her mum into the vault and grabbed a fair few coins. Yugi found nothing too strange about that, until he saw what the coins looked like. There were strange bronze and gold coins along with the silver. There were also strange designs on them.

'Well what did I expect; this is like a whole other world! Of course they are going to have strange currency,' he thought.

"Are ya done?" Joey asked impatiently.

His expression changed into excitement.

"Can we go on the thingy again?" he asked brightly.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Moron," muttered Kaiba.

Four bumpy rides later, with one utterly amazed Harry and still sceptical Kaiba; they found themselves at vault 713.

"Why are we here?" Yugi asked Harry, the atmosphere of the vault practically forcing him to whisper.

He watched in awe as the goblin went forward and _stroked _the door, as there was no keyhole.

"Hagrid has something he has to do, something for the school," Harry answered.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried to do that they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there!" the goblin sneered with a sadistic pleasure.

"And how often do you check to see if anyone's in there?" Harry asked nervously.

"About once every ten years," was the rather nasty answer.

Hagrid went forward into the vault and collected a grubby little package as the conversation took place, and then placed it in his enormous pocket.

"I wonder what's in there?" Amane whispered.

Joey shrugged then sadly asked, "So this is the last ride huh?"

Kaiba walked past and discreetly hit him on the head. Joey glared and was about to shout when Kaiba whispered, "Don't make another scene, no one saw that stupid."

Looking furious Joey fumed, "Why I ought ta…"

**xxxx**

The sun was incredibly bright as the little party stepped out of the underground bank.

"Well I'll just be taking 'Arry off to get 'is stuff if yiz don't mind," Hagrid said to Alice as they both turned in opposite direction away from the bank.

"Are you sure? You could join us if you wanted too," she replied.

"Well, I'll be off ta get 'Arry 'is robes. Have you done that?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh. Yes I went and got them yesterday so we would have more time to get the other supplies with the others. We could come with you if you want?" Mildred asked sheepishly.

Alice and her had planned this before they had arrived.

"Nah. Well, it was nice ta see ya again! Come on 'Arry, plenty ta buy," Hagrid roared the last part out to his young charge.

Harry looked up from the attempted conversation he was having with Joey.

"Well come on, we don't 'ave all day!" Hagrid added as Harry moved off with him.

"Bye guys," Harry yelled at them as he disappeared from sight.

For a moment no one said or did anything. That had been quick and unexpected!

"So, what now?" Joey asked, incapable of bearing the silence.

"Well I thought we could go and get your wands!" Alice answered with a soft laugh.

"Ya mean dat Wizards actually use dem?" Joey yelled surprised.

A few passing Wizards gave him a strange look. Disregarding this Alice nodded, grinning wildly now.

"How come I've never seen you use one then?" Amane asked her Mother who was behind her.

"I've become quite apt at the art of wandless magic dear, I don't really need one," Mildred answered her daughter.

"Wands? Isn't that a little clichéd?" Kaiba asked dryly.

"Well dear… think about it. We were the ones to harness the power of the wands, a couple of Muggles saw us use them and decided to write about it. What they think are myths and stories, are actually a lot closer to the truth then they think they are," said Mildred in an attempt to answer Kaiba's scorned question.

Joey blinked and Kaiba muttered, "Informative, but not an actual answer."

"Translation, don't be sceptic…we came first. It's from us they got the idea," Alice whispered just loud enough for the entire party to hear.

It was at this time she decided it was time they actually moved on, not argue needlessly in the middle of the street.

"Anyway, Ollivander's is this way. That's where you guys shall get your wands," she said briskly, ushering the group down Diagon Ally.

There defiantly was a certain aura about the wand shop. It was as if time hadn't, and wouldn't, touch this place. It was almost sacred. Sure, it was a little shabby and dusty, but not one of the young Wizards or Witch wasn't impressed. A chime of a bell announced their entrance to the shopkeep.

"Good afternoon," the shopkeep's soft voice welcomed his costumers.

Joey and Ryou jumped and Kaiba muttered something incomprehensible under his breath. Every looked at the counter and saw a old man staring at them with big, wide eyes that reflected light back at them, adding to the creepiness of the shop.

"Good afternoon Mr Ollivander," Alice said, her voice wavering just a bit.

He smiled at her.

"Ah, Alice Nakamura. I never forget a wand I sell, and I still remember yours; willow, 9 inches with a Norwegian Ridgeback's heartstring," Ollivander said. "So, which one of them is yours?"

Alice placed her hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"This one. The white haired children are Mildred's and the other two are just accompanying us for the next two weeks," she said.

" Ah, well, let's start with young Yugi then, shall we?" Ollivander said, beckoning the child to come forward.

Yugi looked nervously at his Mother, who nudged him forward. Ollivander meanwhile went about his storeroom looking for a wand.

"Try this, Beachwood, 12 inches with a phoenix tail feather. Now, what is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked.

Yugi blinked.

"Do you mean my preferred hand, like my writing hand? Or something?" he stuttered.

Ollivander smiled and nodded as he handed Yugi the wand.

"Now, give it a wave," Ollivander prompted. Yugi took it in his hand and looked up.

With a tiny shrug he waved it jerkily. Something exploded behind him. Ollivander didn't look as shocked as Yugi though he should; he just shook his head and went off to find another wand.

"Willow, 12 inches, dragon heartstring," he said a couple of minutes later handing the wand to the small boy.

He still looked nervous, and he jumped again when the water in the glass on the counter jumped out of its container. Once more Ollivander went to the storeroom. It took another three wands before he felt it.

"Holly, 10 and a half inches, rather swishy with a unicorn hair," Ollivander said intently, as if he was expecting this one to be the one. Yugi took the wand and without prompting he flicked it. The air around the wand shimmered and sparkled.

"Ah wonderful. Now who wants to go next?" Ollivander asked.

Yugi turned around to find Joey arguing with Kaiba about something. Most likely the existence of some magical creature judging by what was being said.

"How about you, the blonde one fighting with the tall brunette," Ollivander said, still smiling.

He hurried back and pick out a box. Joey looked bewildered.

"Try this, 14 inches, Mahogany with the heartstring of a Chinese Fireball…give it a wave," Ollivander said as he handed the wand to Joey.

He did and instantly the wand set off a set of red, orange and yellow sparks.

"Wonderful, wonderful, who wants to go next?" Ollivander asked.

Amane's hand went in the air immediately.

"Me! Me!" she said loudly, practically shouting.

Ollivander beckoned her forward and she took ten wands before her wand chose her. Ash, 13 inches with a phoenix feather. Ryou was then chosen to go next, and he took awhile before his wand was found. It was during his time with Ollivander that Joey and Kaiba began to fight again, so Alice said she would take those already with wands down to get robes, and to send the children down in pairs when they were done.

**xxxx**

A lot of thing astounded Kaiba. He was never, ever going to admit it…but this place astounded him! In the bookstore he saw many weird, wonderful, and downright stupid titles like, '_How to Care for Your Leprechauns_,' '_The History and Care of Dragons_,' and '_So You've Got a Ghost in the Attic, Now What?_' He shook his head and followed the others as they looked for the books on their stationary list.

"There's a stationary list?" Joey asked blinking.

"Yes dimwit, turn the page of your acceptance letter," Amane pointed out.

"Ohhh," Joey answered as everyone sweat dropped.

They decided to go to the pet store next door after they got their books. As they were looking at the pets, Amane came up to Joey, who was having a glare off with Kaiba.

"Why are you fighting so much with him?" Amane asked curiously as she looked at some cats.

Joey stopped glaring at Kaiba long enough to answer.

"Because he keeps on starting it!" he answered.

Amane shrugged.

"Fair enough," she said over the noise a turtleshell cat was making by jumping at the cage it was in.

Ryou was looking at the owls with Yugi and Kaiba was hovering around behind them. Trying to look as if he wasn't looking as well.

"Mummy," Amane called out. "Can I have this kitty? She's acting as though it'll break her heart if I leave her!"

Joey whispered to her as her Mother came over, "Oh yeah, dat didn't sound bratty at all."

Amane just grinned.

When they left the store each of them came out with some sort of animal. Amane and Yugi both had a cat.

"A cat dear?" Alice asked as she looked at the black kitten in Yugi's arms.

He nodded.

"I was kinda drawn to him," he answered.

Alice shook her head.

"Or maybe you've just got that _Egyptian _puzzle on your mind," Alice said.

Ryou, Joey and Kaiba all had an owl.

"You're getting a owl?" Amane asked Kaiba as he walked up to the front counter.

"Yes, I want to stay in contact with my little brother and this is the best owl for long distances. I take it that mail doesn't exist where we are going," he answered.

"You and that bloody word," Amane muttered. Everyone looked at her. "Oh yeah, don't act as if he hasn't said 'they don't _exist_' ten million times today!"

After five hours, five breaks, and five million arguments between Joey and Kaiba, they were finally done and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"We'll stay the night here, then, for the next two weeks you'll come over and stay with us," said Mildred.

"Won't that be fun?" said Amane sarcastically.

Mildred glared at her.

"Where do you live?" Joey asked.

"Just half an hour out of London in a little town near by," Amane answered.

"Ah huh," Kaiba sarcastically muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, the term begins on September 1st, so like I said you'll be with us for about two weeks," Mildred continued.

"So you can ask us anything you like about Hogwarts and what not," Alice said.

"Or the Wizarding world," Mildred answered.

Amane looked at the two bickering boys and the quiet one next to her brother.

'And somehow I don't think this will be as much fun as they think it will be,' she thought with a sigh. 'Defiantly a long couple of weeks ahead!'

**xxxx**

And so the chapter ends. Like I said above, the next chapter SHOULD be out soon, but seeing as I am hopeless at updating, we'll see. So just review and we'll see. I'll get my beta to poke me until I do! (Oh and Meg, if you're reading, review! If you don't I'll get you at school! No more Fanfiction club for you! Lol, kidding. Cya when school starts again)

Cya everyone!


	3. All aboard

Amane looked out the window and sighed

_I really have nothing to say other then exams are evil and K, you're hopeless. But better late then never huh. _

_Well I've had this written for ages, but my beta still hasn't even looked at it. So I revised it tonight and viola. I blame any mistakes that might exist on the mush eight exams has left my brain in. Year 11 is evil around this time! _

_Anyway, It's been long enough. If anyone is still with me I'll get on the next part ASAP._

_**xxx**_

Amane looked out the window and sighed. Today ended the longest two weeks of her life! In between the fighting, awkward silences, fighting, loneliness, fighting and the complete lack of female company, (her Mum and Yugi's Mum did **not **count thank-you very much!) it had indeed been a long hull untill this day. In that time, Kaiba and Joey's relationship, or lack thereof, plummeted to all new lows, ones she hadn't thought were possible for anyone to reach. Ok, maybe that was a bit melodramatic, but there was no denying they hated each other with a burning passion that was almost holy! Everything Joey said Kaiba found fault with, and everything Kaiba did got on Joey's never and neither would give the other a chance!

'Though I must admit, it is rather amusing to watch, it does make the days go by faster. Counting how many times they fight in a day, hour, even minute! Seeing how many things antagonise them and aggravate the situation. Provoking them and watching the fireworks,' she thought with a laugh. 'Yes, they did provide me with plenty of amusement during an otherwise tense, boring couple of weeks. But at least it's almost over. The train finally leaves today!'

"Amane, have you finished packing?" her Mother's voice drofted up the stairs to her room.

Amane looked around; sure enough all of her clothes, books and stuff were packed for the school year. 'Oh well, if I've forgotten anything I'll just get them sent up!' she thought before answering.

"Yeah I'm done, do you want my help with something?" she asked, rolling her eyes and mocking her Mother, knowing the answer already.

When her Mother answered that she would like her to help out with the boys, she was already moving to the room Yugi and Kaiba shared. Of course Kaiba and Joey refused to be in the same room for more then absolutely necessary, let alone share one. So Ryou naturally shared his own room with Joey. She still wasn't quite sure how it worked out that way, but Yugi seemed to fear Joey and Joey was, well, just Joey.

"So do you two…" she started as she walked into the room, but found only one small boy occupying it instead of the tall ego centric boy plus the small one. "Ok, do you need help?" she finished. Said small boy shook his head.

"Ok then. Where is gigantor?" she asked, referring to Kaiba. He shrugged.

'Great, just great,' she thought. 'We've lost him.'

**xxx**

Five hours, twenty-two minutes and fifteen seconds later they were at Kings Cross station, awaiting the train. Joey had walked off in search of some sort of vending machine, only to be disappointed and Kaiba stated that he couldn't be around **him **any longer. No doubt meaning Joey. So the twins with their parents stood in the middle section of the station saying their goodbyes while not far off Yugi was doing the same thing with his parents. As was most of the people on the platform were doing. A small, forgetful looking boy was standing not far from them with an elderly looking lady and a family of red heads walked past them.

"Oh Yugi," his Mother began before giving him the biggest hug ever. Yugi turned to look at the purple train behind him, the one that would take him away from everything he knew. And truthfully he wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about it. (And for that matter had that train always been there?) The box his ancient puzzle resided in weighed his bag down considerably, and caused a pain to gather in his shoulder where the strap settled. He sighed.

"Yugi," his mother started a little gravely. "I know how hard it was for you in your old school. Just don't listen to what they say; it's not you. They're just jealous." It was a variation of the speech he had heard over one thousand times before, and Yugi knew his Mother was trying. But there was nothing she, or anyone else could do. It was futile even trying. But at least his Mother loved him, and the fact that outside school he was fine was the one thing that kept him going. Even when the other kids didn't give him a chance, teased and bullied him relentlessly, he wasn't going to give up! All he wished for; was a friend. Someone who understood, and liked, him for who he was. That was his one wish. And the puzzle his Grandfather had given him was his one. Last. Hope.

**xxx**

Joey stood on the other end of the platform, in the midst of proud parents sending their children off. With a half growl he decided to board the train, wondering why he hadn't done that sooner. He bumped into someone small and slight, knocking the kid over.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He yells. Then he sees the vaguely familiar messy black hair and obscured glasses. Hidden amongst the stands of black that fell down across his forehead was the lightning bolt scar. A predominate feature that Joey missed. He knew he had seen this kid somewhere before, but not quite sure when. And where. He looked back at Joey, thinking the same thing.

"So where are you're parents? Not waving goodbye like the rest huh?" Joey asked, hurt, scorn and sarcasm lightly dusting his voice. Something flashed in the kid's eyes.

"My parents are dead." Was all he said. There was a pause, the kid made a move to enter the train.

"My mum abandoned me and my Dad's probably too drunk to care. I guess at least you know you're parents loved you," Joey said, half muttering to himself. It wasn't something he usually would say to a complete stranger, or any of his fellow gang mates. But over the last two weeks, in the presence of two sets of parents who loved their kids, and an orphan who was probably loved, it had brought home clearly just what kind of situation Joey was in. That his Mum had left him and his Dad hadn't cared. Faced with all the parents and relatives waving their loved ones off, he realised that he was alone in a strange country on his way to an equally strange school. The kid now in front of him turned to look at him, and Joey instantly regretted saying anything aloud. He subconsciously pegged it on the emotional stress of the last month, no, years.

"My name's Harry," was what he said. Joey smiled and replied, "Joey."

A whistle sounded. The signal that everyone was to board the train.

"I guess we'd better get before the crowds swamp us," Joey said to Harry, walking in. Harry nodded and followed. They settled for a carriage as far from the doors as possible. Fellow students walked past in groups, talking loudly about their holidays and some individuals looking for their friends or fellow first years scuttled past, hoping to find a friendly face. Eventually eleven tolled and the train pulled off. A silence had descended upon the pair and five minutes dragged slowly by. The sound of their door sliding open jerked them out of their thoughts.

"Do you mind if I sit here? All the other carriages are full," a hesitant voice asked at the door. Harry nodded that he didn't mind and Joey introduced himself.

"I'm Joey, who are you?" he asked the red head that was now opposite him.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," he said ad looked at Harry.

"Harry, Harry Potter," he said without prompting. Ron gaped at him.

"_Harry Potter?_" he repeated, amazed. He stared up at his forehead.

"Do you? … I mean," he started awkwardly. Harry nodded with a smile and moved the hair that was sitting across his forehead. A curious lightning bolt scar stared back at them. Joey, under his breath said whoa for he had forgotten who Harry was. For a moment none of the boys said anything. Harry was about to say something when the carriage door opened for a second time and a small boy looked in, gave off a curious squeak and shut the door again. Harry called out to the boy.

"Yugi?"

Said boy didn't hear him as he had seen Joey in there and rather then spend the entire journey with someone who would make the trip uncomfortable he decided to ran as far from the compartment as he could. In his haste to get away he bumped into a tall someone in the corridor of the train. Flying backwards he caught his bearings and looked up at whom he had bumped into. Kaiba's glaring face sneered down at him.

"Watch where you're going Mouto!" he snapped, annoyed at all those around him, for no real reason. The ferocity of his biting remark frightened Yugi more so then he already was, confronting such a tall, threatening person. Peering up with frightened eyes he stumered a response.

"I'm s-sorry K-kaiba," he said trembling slightly. After enduring a month of being around Kaiba, however little he actually did spend with him, he had learnt rather quickly that Kaiba was the sort of person who would let anyone close. And for a good measure he just scared Yugi too. Kaiba glared at Yugi now, stuttering bugged him greatly, but before he could give his response two figures alike in face came up next to Yugi. They were obviously older then the two so Kaiba backed down as one of them said; " Hey, leave the kid alone!"

"Yeah, what's he done to you?" the other asked, with no difference in his voice to the other. Kaiba, never at a loss for words, was about to retaliate when another red head interfered. This one was even older then the other two, and had a badge that identified him as a Prefect.

"Fred, George, what are you doing?" he asked sounding suspicious and with such a tone of authority it was unbelievable that anyone could think so much of themself.

"Hi ya Percy," one of the twins, (Yugi concluded that they were too alike to simply be brothers that they just **had** to be,) said with a grin on his face that suggested he was up to something.

"We were just helping this poor, defenceless First Year from the tall one!" the other said almost as a defence. Kaiba decided walking off would be a good idea right now, doing anything would really be a waste of his time. He entered an empty compartment and glared at anyone who even dared look in.

"If he's a first year I should be the one to take care of this," Percy said, sounding as if he felt he was rather important.

"Don't worry bout it Perce, we've got it covered," George said cheerfully while Yugi shyly tried to hide behind the older boy.

"So we'll be seeing you," Fred said to Percy, then adding, "come on," to the other two as he grabbed Yugi's shoulder and led him off down to another compartment leaving Percy standing alone in the corridor. Another boy who looked the same age as the twins occupied the compartment the three entered.

"So, we never asked," one of the twins asked Yugi.

"What's your name?" the other finished. It took Yugi a moment to answer. He was a little frightened; it had all happened so fast he wasn't quite sure what exactly had just happened.

"Yugi," he finally answered. The other boy laughed.

"Fred, George, I think you've scared him. What have I told you about intimidating the First Years?" he said while laughing.

"Shut it Lee," one said.

"That's a big word, did you do some studying over the summer?" said the other at the same time.

"You see, I pay attention in class, so I don't have to study," he answered.

"Yeah right," Fred said.

"That's Lee Jordan, I'm George by the way," George says to Yugi as he remembers the additional person in the compartment.

"And I'm Fred," the other introduces himself with a grin.

"Don't worry about remembering who's who, I don't think even their Mother knows!" Lee says, still laughing.

"Hey!" George says indignantly.

"Just cause it may be true, doesn't mean you have to say it!" Fred adds, both of them smiling. During this exchange Yugi just stood in the doorway, not really sure of what to do. He felt sort of out of place here, but there was nowhere else he could really go. There was a bit of a pause.

"So you're a First Year right?"

"Who was that other kid?"

"Just so you know we're…"

"So what year are you…" All of occupants of the compartment start to say at once, paused, then laughed when they realised.

"You two are a bad influence, you know that right?" Lees jokingly asks the twins. George grinned.

"Guilty as charged," Fred says.

"So anyway," George starts, ignoring Lee, "who was the other kid? The one who was obviously less then friendly? What was up with him?" Yugi paused a bit before answering.

"Well, he lives in my town, but I haven't actually meet him before my Mum said we were going to take a couple of others with us," Yugi starts with difficulty. He didn't actually know how to answer the question. "His name is Kaiba, I've forgotten what his first name is, and he doesn't want anyone to use it. He also doesn't like to be around others, he acts like he doesn't want to be here. But he won't tell any of us why or **anything** for that matter. We came a month early, so my Mum could catch up with a friend. He doesn't like the other boy who came, and he scares me, so we had to share a room. But I don't really know what's up with him," rambling Yugi finishes, remembering at the end of his little speech what the question was. It was pretty much the most he had said at one time to anybody he wasn't related to in a while. And the fact he could speak so easily around them was surprising to Yugi himself. But the twins were kind, and both them and their friend meant no one any real harm.

"Right," Lee comments at the end of it, looking a bit confused.

"So even you don't know," Fred adds, not quite sure if he got it himself.

"I guess," Yugi mumbles, withdrawing once again. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"So that would make you both First Years, right?" George asks, completely changing the topic seeing how Yugi was reacting. He nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

"What year are you?" he shyly asks.

"Third," they answer altogether.

"Oh."

**xxx**

She hadn't _meant_ to separate herself from her brother. Honestly. It had just happened.

Amane had rushed through the goodbyes, eager to get on the train and see what her mother had been talking about for the last month or so. Ryou was dragging it out, more hesitant about going. He was grateful that Amane would be there with him. But Amane, after her Mother and Father finished the goodbyes with her she rushed onto the train, purely to get a good seat of course. But amidst the confusion that was the Hogwarts student body, she had gotten separated from everyone she knew.

'Now,' she thought. 'How has this happened?' In her haste she _did_ manage to secure an empty compartment, but by the time she realised that Ryou was out of site, it was too late. There was a confident, slightly unsure of itself, knock on the compartments door. A girl with bushy brown hair poked her head through the door.

"May I sit here please, everywhere else has other years in them," she asked politely.

"So I take it you're a First Year then?" Amane asked, a grin creeping onto her face.

"Yes," was the reply.

"Well no then. I don't want first years here," Amane replied grinning openly now, sarcasm easing naturally into her voice. The girl turned to leave.

"No no," Amane hurriedly called out. "It was a joke. I'm a First Year too. I'm Amane. Please sit. I guess I joke around when I'm nervous." The girl sat down unsure. Amane added an afterthought.

"Or any other time for that matter." The girl smiled, still a bit unsure. To her, Amane seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," the girl introduced herself. She came across as a little prim and sure of herself.

"Have you seen someone with white hair running around? He's my twin and I kind of lost him," to Hermione the question seemed random. She shook her head.

"No, sorry I haven't," she answered a little shyly. Amane was so outgoing, almost absentminded.

"So how much do you know about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, just to break the ice. "I've read the entire 'Hogwarts, A History.'" She added sounding almost smug and quite pleased with herself.

"Well, I know as much as my Mum has told me. I quite like surprises so I've decided to wait until I've gotten there to read it. Though, my mum did tell me all the important stuff. Like how to get into the kitchens, the trick to the stairs, one or two secret passages. You know, really important stuff like that. It all sounds really cool!" Amane answered rather enthusiastically. Hermione looked quite shocked at that.

"But isn't that against the rules?" she asked wide-eyed. Amane looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No, I don't think so," Amane answered wrinkling her nose. "Besides, why would my Mother tell me if it was? I don't think it matters anyway."

Hermione looked like she was about to protest that abiding the rules was the most important thing at school, along with getting good grades. But the compartment door opened, so she was saved.

"Oh so here you are Amane I. Oh," Ryou entered the compartment, and stopped his sentence dead when he caught site of Hermione.

"Hermione, this is Ryou," Amane introduced not missing a beat.

**xxx**

Opposite Joey, Harry and Ron Kaiba sat alone in an otherwise empty compartment, glaring at anyone who dared to even _think_ about entering his compartment. As soon as the corridors settled down and the train started moving he grabbed a thick book from his bag and began to read. He had to keep up with his studies if he was to convince Gozaburo that he was at an exclusive boarding school like that weird old man had told them. He had also promised that Mokuba would be fine, so he really had no choice in coming after **he** had ordered him too. Somehow Kaiba suspected that old man had something to do with it. Though, if Mokuba didn't answer even one of his letters quickly, Kaiba was going back immediately. At the first hint of abuse too, he was gone. That was a promise! Across from him Joey was doing various impersonations of people from his old school, for reasons none of them were sure. He seemed nice, but the impersonations he was doing were kind of mean. He also seemed like a bully.

"Who was that kid who ran away from us?" Ron asked, interrupting Joey.

"Yugi? Well he went to my school and is a bit scared of me for some reason," Joey answered before putting on a higher pitched voice and impersonating him. The answer was truthful, but what he had neglected to mention was that 'some reason.' Ok, so he wasn't officially in the gang yet, but he certainly acted like he was. It hadn't started out that way, but one day, for reasons he had long forgotten he has lost his temper and in his rage Yugi got in the way, so he hit him. Then it was quite accidental, but it soon became a reoccurring thing. No one really cared; the only one who ever tried to be his friend was that girl (Téa wasn't it?) so no one did anything about. He was so quite he had never really thought about it.

'There really is a good reason he ran,' Joey thought, with a very faint trace of guilt.

"Why would he be scared of you?" Harry asked, eyeing him suspiciously a bit. Could Joey really be a bully?

"Well," Joey drew the word out, as if he were thinking. "You know that kid at school no one likes for one reason or another. Yeah, well, that's him. I only moved to his school a few years ago so I don't really know why, but he does seem pretty strange. Keeps to himself mostly," Joey, said indifferently. Ron just nodded and brushed it off, but Harry felt sorry for him, for he knew what it felt like to be that kid no one likes. Without much thought, Harry decided to befriend Yugi also knowing that he wouldn't want pity but a friend.

"So," Joey asked brightly, as if what he hadn't said wasn't at all serious. "Know any good games?"

**xxx**

The arrival of the lunch trolley in Amane's compartment brought not only lunch but also a rather distressed fellow First Year who had lost his toad. During the morning Hermione decided that she wasn't all that fond of Amane. She was far too outgoing and had a complete disregard for rules and was far too fond of tricks and jokes. Ryou on the other hand she quite liked. He wasn't like his twin; he was shyish and kept her under control. The white faced first year that stood before them was on the verge of tears.

"Ha-have you seen a toad? I've lost mine," he said.

"No, don't think so. But if you want I'll help you look," Hermione said kindly. Ryou, who was next to her nodded.

"What's you name?" Amane asked. "I'm Amane, the boy next to me is my twin, Ryou and that is Hermione." She said pointing out the other two in turn.

"N-n-neville," the boy replied.

"So where did you see him last?" Hermione asked, half kind and half forceful.

"I-I don't know, that's the thing," he replied.

"Maybe he's with the luggage. Which is above our heads. So obviously not. Ummm," Amane said disjointedly, being no help.

"Where have you looked?" Ryou asked. Neville made a vague gesture.

"How about we help you look for him?" Hermione offered. The offer was gladly accepted. So ten minutes later found Hermione and Amane knocking and asking in the compartments while Ryou and Neville searched the corridors. It was Amane who, twenty minutes later, knocked on Yugi's compartment.

"Hello, have you seen a …. Yugi, hi!" she yelled with a grin. "Anyway, toad. Seen one anywhere?" The occupants of the room just blinked at the strange greeting.

"Ah. No?" George said, a tad confused by the statement.

"Why would have we? It's not yours is it?" Fred asked.

"Oh, no, I have a cat. Anywho, the boy, Neville, he's lost one. His," she replied in an over excited rush. She beamed at Yugi. During the weeks she spent with him, although he had said as little as possible, she had become quite fond of him. Though he seemed to get along better with her brother, who could also be quiet at times, once he was over his seeming intimidation of her they got on quite well. For all her faults she is friendly.

"So, this is where you got too after we split up on the station," she continued, addressing Yugi after a pause in which she took a breath. Before she could continue however there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Ex-ex-excuse me, have you seen a toa… _Amane_?" a small timid voice asked from the door, before he caught sight of Amane.

"Sorry Neville, I haven't found it, … him yet," Amane said with a smile. "Besides, I thought you were looking through the corridor things." Lee smirked at the twins. They had been talking to each other quietly throughout most of Amane's monologue.

"Oh. Well. I guess I'll continue looking then," Neville said and shyly retreated from the doorway. There was silence in the compartment as the third years tried to make sense of the exchange they had only payed half attention too. Yugi sat indifferently staring out the window, he had gotten use to her strange ways.

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" Amane asked brightly, out of the blue. Lee continued to smirk.

"Sure," George said as Amane went and sat next to Yugi. "I'm George and this stunning person next to me is Fred. As you can tell, I'm the far more stunning twin!" He introduced with a laugh. Amane giggled.

**xxx**

"Have you seen a…"

"Keep moving."

Hermione asked as an unpleasant brunette, otherwise known as Kaiba, sneered and shut the door on her. Hermione huffed and went to the next compartment. The answer she got from there, while a lot nicer wasn't all that helpful. The pattern was very much the same, until ten minutes later when she knocked on Harry's compartment door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one," she said for the thousandth time. She looked around the compartment; a scruffy red haired boy had his wand out.

"Oh are you doing magic. Lets see then?" she said as she sat down next to Joey, without waiting for an answer.

"Would it matter if I said no?" Joey asked half unkindly. Hermione glared at him. Ron cleared his throat.

"Sunshine daisy, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" he recited then jabbed his wand at the rat. Nothing happened.

"Fred and George swore by it!" he said disappointed. Hermione looked sceptic.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? I've tried heaps and they've all worked for me," she said in a sure-of-herself manner.

"Prove it then!" Joey said roughly.

"Alright then," she said pointing her wand at Harry's nose where his glasses rested. "Occulus repairo." Harry's battered and broken glasses repaired themselves before their eyes.

"Wow," Joey said in awe.

"It's just one of the simple spells I learnt from the text book." She said rather smugly.

"You actually **read** the text book?" Joey asked in disbelief. She ignored him and got back up.

"You'd better change into your robes, we're almost there," she said as she got up. At the door she turned around and said to Ron; "You've got a bit of dirt. Right here, on your nose. Did you know?" And then walked out.

**xxx**

After an antagonising month and a fairly interesting train ride, Amane and all her fellow first years were finally at the station, ready for their first year.

"It may look like something now, but soon you'll wish to leave, or feel the desire to blow something up!" Fred said with a wink behind her.

"Why wait? It's never too early to blow stuff up!" Amane said with a grin, her eyes alight.

"Ah you are wise young one," Fred said with a mock bow.

"But now you must go to Hagrid, he's not hard to miss, he's…" George started before interrupted with; 'Hagrid? Really? Why?" from Amane. Yugi was trailing behind them, like a little shadow.

"I take it you've met before then?" Fred said as Amane nodded. "Well he takes all the First Years up to the school."

"Beware of the giant squid though, that's all I'll say," George said with a wink. He then turned to Yugi. "If that kid, or anyone else gets ya, tell us. We can make anyone's life rather uncomfortable for a while."

"Yeah, no matter what house you're in. Though he'll be in Slytherin I'll bet!" Fred said. The twins, while fond of practical jokes, hated bullies. Especially when it was such a small looking First Year. He must have just turned eleven! And with that both of them walked on in the direction of some horseless horse drawn carriages. Amane pivoted around and grabbed Yugi's hand and ran off down the platform, dragging him behind her.

"Come on, we'd better go and find Hagrid," she said, dodging other students as they tore through the crowd. In the distance a voice that had to be Hagrid's was calling, "First Years, First Years this way." When the two got closer they discovered a crowd of small students massed around him.

"Hagrid!" Amane squealed joyfully, penetrating the shy babble of her peers. Ryou's head shot up at the sound of his sister's voice. He sighed. Confidence was something she had never lacked. Neville, who was beside him, almost burst into tears. Apparently they had had as much luck as Hermione and Amane. Hagrid waved at her as he talked to Harry, while Joey and Ron stood further back talking amongst themselves. At least that was until Kaiba came into view and Joey began glaring at him as Ron felt he was talking to a brick wall. Amane sighed and turned to the person next to her. It turned out to be Hermione.

"What's their problem?" she asked, half to herself.

"It's as if they have two conflicting personalities. They just fight all the time," Amane answered aspirated as they waited for Hagrid to tell them what to do. "I really hope they don't end up in the same house! Or at least with me!"

"Oh, so you've encountered them too," Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Amane answered with a sigh, but was unable to continue as Hagrid motioned them to come forward. There was no one but them left on the station.

"Alright First Years, follow me," he said as he led the apprehensive group of eleven year olds to the edge of a great lake. There were small boats, with small lanterns perched at their heads, lined up in the water.

"So that's what they meant by a giant squid," Amane muttered to herself.

"Three to a boat, alright, three. To. A. Boat," he instructed. There was mad scramble to the boats at the waters edge, and in the end Joey, Harry and Ron snared a boat between them. Amane (who was still dragging Yugi behind her) grabbed her brother as well and got a boat between them. Hermione, Neville and another First Year shared a boat and Kaiba glared at anyone who even dared come near the boat he was in. Once all of them were in a boat, Hagrid taking one up by himself, the boats pulled themselves and they set off towards the castle in the distance. Ryou stared straight ahead while Yugi stared unseeingly at the depths below. Amane was looking everywhere and anywhere all at once. She happened to be looking down when a dark shape that looked suspiciously like a squid decided to show off a bit. With a squeal of delight the boat almost capsized. Ryou, who was directly behind his sister, managed to steady the boat as it rocked dangerously, but it was the squid who really saved the day doing what Ryou couldn't by lazily lifting one of it's tentacles to really steady the boat, and another to save Amane from an unexpected dip. It couldn't have been half a minute but to all spectators it happened much slower. And in no time to them the guilty boat was steady and the squid nowhere to be seen.

"If everyone remains _sitting_ in their boat, no one will end up in the lake," Hagrid warned, aiming his stare at Amane, who sheepishly sat back down. The rest of the ride passed uneventfully. Harry, who had been sitting close enough to the spectacle to be splashed, resumed what he was doing before Amane's little show, which was gazing at wonder at the castle. There was not much talking at all among the boats, and very few people felt like it. The night around them contributed wonderfully to the magic in the air. The lights in the castle made it look like something out of their imaginations, something that some dreamed and some dared not. Light and shadow played around them introducing them to their education spectacularly. Hermione seemed unaffected by the magic, as she rattled off facts she had learned from her copy of 'Hogwarts, A History.' As they drew closer to the school the torch light around them illuminated their faces and boats and the dark water beneath them with a half eerie glow. A glow that invited all the First Years in. The dock under the school was lined with torches, dispelling the night around them, while inviting it in. As the new students wandered through the corridor, lead by Hagrid, there was simply not enough time to drink in the sights around them, and the new sensations they felt. No one would ever forget this first night, for one reason or another. Hagrid got out of his boat, holding a toad. With a look around the First Years he asked if it belonged to anyone. Neville's joyful shout was enough for the poor toad to be claimed. That wall sorted Hagrid strode up to a giant oak door that barred anyone from entering. He knocked three times mightily. The door opened to reveal a stern looking woman in emerald green robes.

"This here is Professor McGonagall. She'll be taking ya to the Great Hall to be sorted," and with that Hagrid left the slightly stunned First Years in McGonagall's mercies. The sorting, now that brought out many whispers among the corridor. The unknown test that stood before them and every First Year, even the ones who knew what would be asked of them, was nervous. Whether they admitted it or not. Yugi and Harry, like so many before and after them, stood nervously to one side wondering if they would be good enough? Or was it a mistake they was here?


	4. The Unknown Ceremony

The First Years peered up at Professor McGonagall with a mixture of nervousness and curiosity, and in some cases indifference. Though if Kaiba were honest with himself, the stern lady impressed him somewhat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, if you would follow me please," she said with a motion to follow her through the oak doors she had just entered through. The First Years were silent as they complied, as even those who grew up surrounded by magic or had heard stories of the school were stunned into silence at the sight of the ancient castle. The entrance hall was massive; Harry thought you could have fitted the entire Dursley house inside with room to spare. The hall was lit by a multitude of torches attached to the stone wall, and ahead of them was a giant staircase leading up, and another leading downwards adjacent to the doors they had just come through. To their right they could hear the chatter of the rest of the school, and more than a couple of them began to feel nervous. As Yugi realized, the unknown test was now practically upon them. Before anyone knew it, the Professor had ushered them into an antechamber and turned to face them.

"As I said before, welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats, you must be sorted. As I'm sure you're aware, there are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The house you are sorted in will be like your family within Hogwarts. There you will sleep, spend your free time in your Houses common room and have each class with. Each of the four Houses has produced outstanding witches and wizards and has a long and proud history. Each house is in the running for the house cup, and points will be rewarded for good behaviour and for your triumphs. However, misdeeds and rule-breaking will cause you to lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the cup. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours," Professor McGonagall said what was probably a well rehearsed speech.

"Obviously this is an important ceremony, so I suggest you all smarted yourselves up. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes," she added, as her sharp eyes lingered over the smudge on Ron's nose, Amane's dishevelled appearance and Neville's cloak which had been fastened above his left ear.

"I will return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

They were silent for a minute after she left as frantically they tried to straighten themselves out. The noise in the hall stopped for half a minute, but resumed fairly quickly. It was Amane who broke the silence in the chamber as she turned to her brother.

"So, how do you think they'll sort us?" she wondered in an excited rush. Ryou just glared at her as a quiet babble broke out around them.

"I'm not sure," he replied quietly, sounding only slightly nervous. Nearby, Harry was asking Ron the same thing.

"I dunno, some sort of test I think. Fred said it hurt a lot, but Percy scoffed at that so I reckon it's not true. George swears there's a dragon involved!" Ron said

"A dragon!" Joey exclaimed as his eyes lit up. "That's so cool!"

Harry just gulped.

Yugi, who was close enough to hear what Ron was saying, and what a few other students who had older siblings had to say, was growing more and more nervous by the second. He didn't know any magic! He didn't think he could bear to perform something in front of the entire school. They would chuck him out for certain, he lamented. Unbeknownst to him, Harry and a few other First Years were thinking the same thing.

Hermione however, was still reeling off all the facts she could about Hogwarts and any and all spells she knew to whoever would listen. But even she was nervous; nothing she had read had mentioned a test! By this stage, not many of them were talking. Any talk of what was about to befall them just made most of them even more worried.

As Harry stared at the door, waiting for Professor McGonagall to escort them to their fate, something made him jump a mile high as one of the girls screamed. For through the door about twenty ghosts streamed through quite casually. They were caught up in an intense conversation about something. What looked like a fat little Friar was in the middle of his statement.

"---has to have a chance to prove himself. Forgive and forget, surely he's paid for his mistakes?"

The ghosts were all pearly white, transparent and completely not paying attention to the First Years they had intruded on. The next ghost to answer resembled a pirate, with the feathered hat, tights and ruffs.

"We have given Peeves more chances then he deserves," he growled as another ghost interrupted him.

"That's right. Besides, he only ever listens to Professor Dumbledore and the Baron," a maiden who looked like she had stepped out of a fairy tale with long wavy hair and full dress. The others just murmured their support as the Friar looked around. As another ghost in tights and a ruff opened his mouth the Friar too began to speak.

"Ah, we seem to have intruded upon the new students," he said with a beam. "Welcome. I am known as the Fat Friar and I am the Ghost of Hufflepuff. I hope to see plenty of you in my house!"

Before he could turn and introduce the other house ghosts, Professor McGonagall returned. The First Years had been silent during this exchange and were almost glad to see the Professor return. Amane was disappointed she could listen to the ghosts anymore, as it was getting interesting. She wondered who Peeves was, and why he wasn't allowed at the Ceremony.

"Now, if you would follow me the Ceremony will begin," Professor McGonagall said. "Before we start, will you all please form a line, single file please. It doesn't have to be in any particular order," she said as they flounded for a moment before settling in a line. When she was pleased she led them into the Great Hall, where the rest of the school sat waiting for them. Ryou looked at them nervously, as to him they all looked so big and important.

The Hall was the most impressive thing they had seen so far. Candles floated above the four long tables that were placed along the big room and glittering golden plates were laid upon them. A fifth table, the teachers table, was at the front (or back depending on how you viewed the room) perpendicular to the other tables. Two steps led up to the dais, and in the middle of the room, in front of the teachers table stood a three legged stool with an old shabby wizard's hat upon it. Harry eyed it with curiosity as Ron hissed behind him 'I'm going to kill Fred for saying I'd have to wrestle a troll!' The statement made Harry wonder, as he tried to figure out what he had to do with the hat, just how many unpleasant tasks had Ron's twin brothers convince him he'd have to do. When the last First Year had made it as close as they could to the steps did anything happen. The whole school had turned to face the hat. For a moment nothing happened. And then the rim of the hat opened and it began to sing.

'_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in _Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'

Collectively the First Years visibly relaxed as this meant they didn't have to perform any magic. Professor McGonagall stepped forward again with a scroll in her hands.

"When I call your name, please come forward and sit on the stool. I'll place the hat on your head then," she addressed the first years. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A small girl with long blonde pigtails stepped forward, clearly nervous. The hat was placed on her head and took moment to decide.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it announced as the table to the right cheered loudly. The Fat Friar waved her over cheerfully. Relieved Hannah got off the stool and rushed over to her new house.

"Bakura, Amane."

Amane stepped forward eagerly and sat down hard on the stool. The hat was placed on her head and almost immediately a voice spoke to her. '_Oh, you're clever alright, and you have plenty of courage. And that mischievous streak is hard to miss. So I believe you'd best be in _GRYFFINDOR!'

From the far left cheers erupted in welcome of their newest student. Amane beamed at the Weasley twins as she sat down next to them. On the dais Professor McGonagall called her brother to the stand. Ryou looked nervous as the hat was placed on his head. '_Another one. Well you are as clever as your sister, but much calmer. What's that?' _the hat asked as Ryou stated talking.

'Please, can I just be with my sister,' he asked, half unsure. The hat continued. '_Are you sure. I think you're best suited for Ravenclaw. And she won't be very far away. _

"Well..." Ryou said, not sure of what he wanted. The hat saw this and made his decision._ 'Ok then, … _RAVENCLAW!"

Ryou looked slightly troubled as he looked at the Gryffindor table, but as the night went on he began to accept his fate.

"Bones, Susan," became a Hufflepuff and "Boot, Terry" and "Mandy Brocklehurst" became Ravenclaws. Millicent Bulstrode was the first Slytherin and Lavender brown joined Amane in Gryffindor. As the small crowd diminished Harry became increasingly nervous. As Justin Flich-Fletchley joined the Hufflepuffs Yugi began to notice that how long you sat on the chair was different for everyone. Some, like Justin just then and Susan before, took only a moment or two while others, like Amane and Seamus Finnigan who just left the chair took around a minute.

"Granger, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called and Hermione made her way to the stool almost as eagerly as Amane had done. The hat deliberated for a moment.

'_Ah there is cleverness here. And quite a decent thirst for knowledge. There is the capability for much greatness. Ravenclaw would suit you. Hmm, this is tricky, for I can see courage and loyalty. No, I think you'd best be in _GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted not long after Hermione placed the hat on her head. Once again the far left table cheered and clapped. Ron just groaned, for that was the house he hoped to be in.

It wasn't long until "Kaiba, Seto" was called and almost immediately the hat announced Ravenclaw.  
"Longbottom, Neville" was next and the hat spent quite awhile sorting him, eventually calling out Gryffindor. When "Malfoy, Draco" was called Joey hissed, as he had been stirring trouble on the train by insulting Ron's family and telling Harry who he should be making friends with. Needless to say their relationship did not get off to a good start. Malfoy was placed in Slytherin, which Ron said was no surprise. Yugi was called up after Rachel Moon was placed in Hufflepuff. As with everyone who ever went before him, the hat soon began to speak in his ear.

'_Another tricky one. There's loyalty here, and a great sense of fairness. You wouldn't make a bad Hufflepuff. Your mind isn't too bad either; you obviously love puzzles and a challenge. Ravenclaw would be a good stimulus for you. However there are also quite a few traits that belong to Gryffindors in you. Hmm, I believe that Gryffindor would be best for you. Yes, _GRYFFINDOR!"

Needless to say, the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped again and the ceremony continued as Yugi sat down next to Amane. Not too long after Yugi was sorted, Professor McGonagall called out, "Potter, Harry." As Harry stepped forward there was a slight delay before the students realized exactly who had been called out and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Wait, did she say Potter? As in the Harry Potter?"

"Does this mean THE Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?"

"Did she just say who I think she said?"

"I wonder what House he'll be put in. I hope it's Ravenclaw!"

Harry looked nervous as he sat on the stool, and for half a minute he sat there unbeknownst to everyone else chanting "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" Which would have made the entire House disappointed if they could have heard him. Finally the Hat announced "GRYFFINDOR!" and easily the loudest cheer of the night erupted along with various banging, glass tapping and a chant from the Weasley twins shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry himself however, didn't really notice as he was just glad he wasn't in Slytherin and that he actually **was** sorted. Percy leaned over to congratulate him as Professor McGonagall silenced them by announcing the next student. By now there were only four students left and the ceremony was almost over. After "Turpin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw it was Ron's turn. He too sat on the stool and awaited nervously.

'_Ah, a Weasley. There really is no other place for you but _GRYFFINDOR!'

Ron scampered off to the Gryffindor table and sank down thankfully next to Harry. Now only Joey and another boy were left as Professor McGonagall called Joey up. His sorting only took around ten seconds.

'_Fierce, I can see where you would have ended up. Plenty of courage, intense loyalty, why the only place for you is _GRYFFINDOR!'

Joey grinned as he ran off to sit next to Ron and Harry as "Zabini, Blaise" was sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Ceremony was over. As the First Years wondered what was going to happen next, Albus Dumbledor stood up to address the students. Beaming, he welcomed them.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I'm sure plenty of you are hungry, so I'll only say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" he said before pausing. "Thank you. Now you may dig in," he finished with a twinkle in his eye as everyone clapped and cheered.

Amane turned to Fred and George, "I like him. I think that; holy cow look at that!" she exclaimed astounded as food began to appear on the plates. They just grinned at her.

"Try the mint hamburgers," Fred started, still grinning.

"They are actually pretty good!" George finished, also grinning.

As the three were talking Harry had turned to Percy and asked uncertainly, "Isn't he, a bit mad?"

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But yes he is a bit mad," he answered airily. "Potatoes Harry?"

"Wow!" Joey also exclaimed as the food appeared as Ron gaped speechless. While he had seen his Mother do this countless times it was the sheer amount of food that shocked him. As dinner went on the ghosts put in another appearance. Through the walls, floor and even up through the food they came. Peeves, it must be noted, was absent. The other ruffed ghost was the one who appeared before the Gryffindors and it didn't take long for the small group of First Years to stop talking. The old students just carried on with what they were doing.

"Welcome to Gryffindor! I am the resident ghost of Gryffindor tower, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," he introduced himself.

"Wow, what a mouthful. Surely you're not called that _all_ the time!" Amane interjected. A few smothered giggles came from this remark.

"Well I'd_ prefer_ you'd call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, but I am known by other names," he said in a desperate attempt to be called his proper name for at least one night.

"Oh I know who you are!" Ron exclaimed excited as Sir Nicholas' hopes were dashed. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Nick sighed as Amane immediately leapt at that suggestion.

"_Nearly_ Headless! Oh can you show us?" She asked. He complied and as he pulled on his left ear his whole neck swung back and revealed the anatomy beneath. Pleased with the mixed reactions he got he carried on with his intended speech.

"I hope you will do us proud. The House Cup has gone to Slytherin too many times in a row now, and the Bloody Baron is becoming unbearable," He said as their eyes were drawn to the far table where a ghost sat, his robes covered in blood. This time it was Seamus Finnigan who spoke up.

"Why is he covered in blood?" he asked as Nick patiently smiled at the predictable questions. Every new batch was the same after all.

"I've never asked," he answered deliberately.

Meanwhile Ryou was sitting uncomfortably next to Seto, as the older students chattered around them. The first years had all sat in a clump in the middle of the long table and while no one was unfriendly to them, they weren't exactly going out of their way to be welcoming. It wasn't until the ghosts arrived that they began to ask questions.__

The ghost that arrived at their table was the fairy tale one, who introduced herself as the Grey Lady. Unlike Nick she wouldn't reveal much of her past, but instead told the First Years all about their new House.

"So I hope you all like riddles, puzzle and facts, because you need them to get into the Common Room," she finished explaining but added her next bit as she took in the look of horror on some of the First Years faces. "Don't worry, he will take into account your year." She was about to float away when a voice made her stop.

"Are we allowed to spend time with kids from other Houses?" Ryou asked with a squeaky tint in his voice.

"There are times yes. Besides classes and meal times there are periods where you can amuse yourselves," she answered as Ryou and another girl sighed with relief. "You have a twin right?" The Grey Lady continued. Ryou just nodded.

"Well don't worry, "she answered before answering a question that a fellow First Year boy who identified himself as Terry had asked.

**xxx**

The feast ended all too soon. The last of the tarts and pies faded away there was a hushed lull as Professor Dumbledor stood up once again.

"Now I have a few beginning of term announcements so I'll try to be brief. Firstly our caretaker Filch would like to remind everyone that certain items have been banned and if anyone is unsure of that list he would be happy to show anyone…"

"I didn't know happy was a word in his vocabulary," Fred snickered under his breath to his twin. Lee, who was sitting next to him replied in an equally hushed tone, "again with the walking dictionary!" before they turned their attention back to the speech.

"… and First Years will be informed of the rules by their Prefects. Secondly, there is to be no magic in the corridors and finally, the Third Floor corridor is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

There was silence as the Professor paused.

"Now," he continued as the atmosphere became far more pleasant. "I believe it is time for our school song, before we go off to bed… "He pulled his wand out and with a flick a scroll unfolded itself and the lyrics appeared on it while he continued to say "… please, pick your favourite tune and sing along."

The noise was fantastic. Slow and fast tunes and melodies filled the Hall as even the rest of the staff joined in, with only a few despairing and begrudging looks at the thought. The scroll was quite a decent size, so even the students at the back could see the words it contained. Even the First Years enjoyed singing, except Kaiba of course who didn't even pretend to sing along. Yugi on the other hand was distracted by the tune the Weasley twins had selected and Amane joined in with, but was as amused as everyone who heard them was.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something please._

_Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

A lot of them finished together, with only a few choosing quick tunes and very few with slower ones. In fact it was the twins and Amane who finished last with a slow funeral march that amused everyone who heard it, which Professor Dumbledor good naturedly conducted the last lines of. Lee had, after finishing himself as one of the faster ones, provided a good backing beat. As the Hall fell silent it was then time to head for their dormitories. At once the noise began again as the Prefects rounded up their First Years.

The trip through the castle this time was even more impressive. For one thing, there were many traps and tricks to the castle to look out for that the whole thing became way more exciting. One thing was that the _stairs moved._ It was easily the coolest thing they had ever seen, both Seamus and Joey decided. Amane was fascinated by the trick stair that every student seemed to know to avoid.

"All this place needs is a few slides, and then it could be like a giant snakes and ladders board. In 3-D!" Amane excitedly said to those around her, who paid no attention. "Oh slides, how cool would that be!"

Eventually they made it to the Gryffindor Common Room. It looked homely, as Ron described it. There were many red armchairs around the place, mostly around a giant fireplace. There were small wooden tables that were perfect for homework, as Hermione thought. Red and gold tapestries hung on the walls, tied to the obvious colour scheme. The room was circular which placed it in one of the many towers of the castle. The staircase they soon found themselves on branched off in two opposite direction.

"Boys, your dormitories are up the stairs to your left and girls, the same on your right," their Prefect Percy (who was Ron's older brother, much to his disgust which was in his tone when he told Harry and Joey) instructed them. He also pointed out the notice board, which would announce club meeting, Quiddich tryouts and various other announcements that weren't considered important to the eleven year olds.

"Your names are on the door, so you should have no trouble finding your room. And while there is no formal bedtime you are expected to go at a reasonable hour or surrender yourself to our Mediwitch's clutches," Percy finished up with.

As the older students brushed passed them the First Years made their way up to their rooms. The four First Year girls all shared a room on the third floor of the tower and the seven boys had one at the top. It was a cheerful room, decorated in red and gold. The cool dark stones that made up the tower complemented the room nicely and the giant (in Harry's opinion) four poster beds that lined the room looked very comfortable. Each student had their own little area inside their dorm that was curtained of from the rest, that help said bed, a chair and a chest of draws. A small bathroom led of each room that would give no student an excuse to leave their dorm or tower at night, for many times in the past that had been used as a desperate excuse for the broken rule. It didn't matter which stairway you went up, the rooms were the same for the boys and girls. Their trunks had already been bought up and on each bed there was a Gryffindor scarf.

Yugi was unhappy to note that Joey was only a bed away from him. He had the bed next to the door to the bathroom, with a boy named Neville next to him. Joey was next, with Ron next to him and Harry following. The last two boys were Seamus and Dean, who had a bed next to the door. Yugi was silent as they got ready and inspected their new abode.

Amane, in her own room exclaimed in delight.

"Isn't it charming?" she asked to no one in particular. Hermione was busy getting ready for bed as the two other girls looked at her, one with long dark hair in a plait and the other with light brown hair in a ponytail.

"I'm Amane, whoa re you two?" she asked them as she realised there were looking at her.

"Lavender," the girl with the ponytail answered while the one with the plait answered "Parvati."

"I'm Hermione," Hermione called from where she had been finding her pyjamas. While they got ready for bed none of the girls said anything and it was only a little awkward.

"I guess I'll see you all in the morning then," Amane said as they went into their little areas. The other girls murmured their replies. And it was with that the first day ended.

**xxx**

_Wow. It has been a while hasn't it. ^^; Way over a year now. I was still in school the last time I updated. 0_0 Well I never did say I was the best at updating. So to answer Comicbookfan's question no, this hasn't been abandoned. I just fail epically at updating. I'm very sorry about that. But I hope you're enjoying this anyway. _

_Oh and I've implied that there are only 11 First Year's in Gryffindor. There is much debate about how many students there are at Hogwarts and in any one year. So I decided to just use the ones named and avoid making up any. I also used the Harry Potter Lexicon to find this out. _

_I will definitely try to update sooner. I'll aim for the end of semester. So yeah. _

_Until next time. ^_^_


End file.
